


Leah is feeling needy

by Wosomess



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosomess/pseuds/Wosomess
Summary: After having to leave the national team camp Leah spends a few days alone at home with more than enough time to think about her relationshio with her fellow teammate Jordan Nobbs.
Relationships: Leah Williamson/Jordan Nobbs
Kudos: 47





	Leah is feeling needy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here and in a lenguage that it is not my native one so sorry for any mistakes in advance. If oyu like it and want me to write more about this coplu or another you can just suggest it.

Leah is at home cuddle up in her favorite blanket, which still smells like Jordan, watching the 11vs11 trainning game that her national teammates are playing. When they arrived to camp everyone had to be tested for covid. She did not tested positive but it wasn't negative either, obviusly they could not risk everyone getting sick so she was sent back home. She must stay at home until Arsenal was able to make her retake the test. So, there she was watching instead of playing which sucked because she has missed her teammates quite a lot.

Now, being home alone and self-isolated for safety there was someone in particular who she was missing extra hard. They had quarentine together, which turned out really well, and this one was the first time that they were separated since March and Leah wasn't specially happy about it. She was never been the one to need much of physical contact, sure she enjoyed being closed to the people she loved, some of her teammates were all the time on top of each other but it wasn't her thing and neither was Jordan's.

It might been because of how lonely she was feeling, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't used to being away from her girlfriend or that she was a bit scary of having covid. She didn't have any symptons so far but that didn't make her feel any safer. Either way if she could ask for any wish in that exact moment she would definitely aks for Jordan to be with her right there, which make her feel a little bit gulty because her girl was enjoying her time with her teammates.

After dinner she cuddle up in the same exact spot she was before and facetime her girlfriend. A smiley Jordan show up in the screen making her smile automatically.

"Hey, how are you donig?" Jordan asked.  
"Fine, lonely though. Was the game good?" the younger one asked.  
"Oc c´mon don't tell me you didn't watch it"  
"Maybe I did maybe I didn't…" murmur Leah, os coruse she has watched she just like annoying the other girl.  
"Whatever, it was fine"  
Both of them shut up, is not like Leah had a lot to tell and Jordan didn't think her girlfriend would like to hear about all the were doing while she was stuck at home.  
"I miss you" Leah whisper.

Jordan wanted to make fun of her for being such a softie but she dind't want Leah to feel embarrassed, plus she knew that if was her in Leah situation she would probably be the same.  
"I miss you too babe, just a few days more and I"ll be there" she reassured the girl.  
" I know" she ansewer after a long sigh "Take care, okay?"  
"You know I wil, don't worry"

Although the called wasn't long it was more tan enough to keep her at ease for the night. The next day she was tested again, the test came back negative and she feel better instantly. Now she could hang with her aussie teamates who did not have national duties. It help her miss Jordan a little less, but when she came back home she was alone again.  
Those few days til Jordan came home felt like forever. She was in ther bedroom when she her the door opened.

"I'm back" Jordan shouted from the front door.

Leah run as fast as she did in the pitch to get to her girlfriend wrapping herself around her as tight as possible which caused Jordan to stumble a Little.

"Hey i'm strong but i'm short too, watch out" she joked.

After a few seconds she heard her girl sobbing softly, so she let her in the floor carefully and take a step back to see her in the eyes.

"I just have missed you so much, I don't like being alone" The have known each other for a while now, Jordan knew Leah wasn't one to to talk about her feelings much so she took her be the hand and walk towards the couch.

Both of them sat down, Jordan kiss her lovingly erasing al lof Leah's fears. The cuddle, Jordan's arm wrapped around Leah's shoulders while the younger one had her arm wrapped around her torso and her fase buried in her girlfriends neck.  
Their relationship wasn't based in that kind of thing it was more about teasing each other and joking around, Leah wasn't a needy person so this kind of behaviour wasn't tipical of them buth hey neither was a pandemic so who cares?  
They stay there and turned the tv, not caring much about what was on, they just wanted to hold each other for a while. After sometime Jordan try to get up to make some dinner but Leah wouldn't let her.

"No, stay"  
"We have to eat something"  
"The we will order something, please Jord"  
"I can't say no to you"  
" I love you" she sincerely said looking deeply in her eyes.  
"I love you too"  
"And if you ever talk about this with anyone i will totally deny it and accused you of being and compulsive liar" Leah said, Jordan laughed hard, that was more tipically Leah.  
"Sure, we can't have people think you are softer tan Viv, can we?"  
"Of course not, that would ruined my reputation" she joked, the thruth was she would have her reputation ruined for Jodan any day.


End file.
